


Left behind

by ImaLazyLizard



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Capture, Fear, Rescue, Short, Violation, Zane is sad, and has good reason to be, ask promtp from tumblr, hopless - Freeform, programing, season 4, zane get abandond, zangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaLazyLizard/pseuds/ImaLazyLizard
Summary: Got a tumblr ask prompt: In season 4 everyone leaves the island but forgets Zaneso i'm posting it here too
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Zane was running, the cultists on his heels, he didn't have his powers, he got separated from his friends, he was alone. Running for his life.

Getting enough of a lead to lose them, he hid behind a log as the cultists ran past, yelling and screaming about where he went. Catching his nonexistent breath, he noticed he was by the waters edge. And he saw boats, at least two of them disembarking from the island. Zooming in he could see his friends, celebrating…

Leaving him behind. 

His titanium frame was too heavy to swim after them, no powers, if he tried to yell and gain their attention he’d just get caught.

Their leaving. 

His processors slowed, trying to figure out how this could happen, how they could...how they would leave him behind. Not looking worried or concerned that he wasn’t there. It didn’t compute, didn’t make sense. They knew he was alive, he just saw them.

Did they get over him that fast? Was he just a bonus to coming to the island? But they didn’t need him anymore, so when things got rough they just left? Did he look too much like a machine now? Did they forget he wasn’t human, and see him… So not human, decided he… that he…

“Hehe, thought your shiny ass could stay hidden?” Came the rough voices and hand of the cultists as they finally caught him. Zane didn’t fight as they pushed him to the floor, and tied him like a pig with thick chains and rope.

He didn’t fight. His fight left along with his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Zane heard Chen giggling as he was brought to him, and dumped in front of his throne. He didn’t even look up as Chen continued to cackle above him.

“Heheh, was the little robot was forgotten, hmmm? I’m not surprised, they moved on long ago. They probably don’t even need you, especially since you're powerless now.” He could practically feel his grin as Zane shuttered at his words.

“Did they even care in the first place?” Zane could hear his stride as he approached, “After you blew up they didn’t even bother to pick up your broken parts.” Zane's face was wrenched up, forced to look at Chen and his crazed smile. “Hehe. Do you know how easy it was to get your little parts here and put you back together?” Chen wrenched his face closer, showing hidden strength as he pulled Zane’s metal frame from the floor. “All it took was a favor and 200 bucks. Funny how your little ninja friends couldn’t even be bothered to pick up your body.” He let go, letting Zane crash against the ground, and stunning the nindroid.

He curled in on himself, holding in everything, going over the things Chen said. Pixel screaming at him that he was a liar. That the ninja would never leave him, never forgot him, that Chen wanted to break him. But he couldn’t believe her, not after seeing them leave without him. Fear and betrayal were clouding his mind, as he felt someone grab his neck, forcing him to look at the maniac again.

“Hehe, is the little robot sad? Well don’t worry, you won't be soon! Those bothersome ninja interrupted my plans for you before they were done. But now that your back,” He booped his nose, “we can finish them. Bye-bye!” The madman said, waving him away.

Zane cried and struggled against the guards desperately. His yells echoing down the halls as he was dragged away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might continue, not sure yet.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two notes for this chapter
> 
> 1\. I'm moving forward with making a few more chapters 
> 
> 2.I don't remember what happens after the tournament in season 4, so this will not be accurate in any way shape or form.

The high of escape was overwhelming, making the ninja sloppy as they made a head count of the two ships. Two ninja on one ship, two on the other, both thinking that the fifth one was with the other ship. They couldn’t see the other ship very well, and of course their missing brother was with them. After being gone and missing for so long, they’d never leave him behind, never lose him again.

The island is a spec when they drop anchor, no one is following them. And the tallest point in Ninjago was just visible on the horizon. They were almost home, but someone was missing.

“What do you mean he wasn’t with you!” Kai screamed at the other boat. As Jay checked the boat the umpteenth time.

“We thought he was with you!” Lloyd shouted back.

Cole was pacing, they left him, they just found him, and now he was back there alone. They dropped him like a sock when they were so focused on everything else. “We have to go back! We can’t leave him behind!”

“And get captured? We have no powers, no idea where he is, we don't even know how to get back without being spotted, cause they'd see us!” Jay panicky added.

“Then I’ll go alone,” Kai cut in,“ One person is harder to spot than a whole boat-full. I’ll take the lifeboat at night, find Zane and bring him back.” His entire body was clenched, and the fire in his eyes dared anyone to challenge him.

“You need someone to watch your back, I’ll go with you.” Cole stated, matching Kai’s intensity.  
He nodded in agreement “We’ll leave at dusk. We’re getting our brother back.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zane is not having fun guys....

The darkness surrounded him as his body ached. Pixel was ripped from his cortex long ago, and all he was left with was darkness. Zane didn’t know if the room was just pitch black or if they pulled out his vision along with whatever they did in his chest.

Zane shuttered at the phantom fingers gripping his wires almost at random it seemed, ripping and pulling wires and mechanics from their place. Causing him to shake and scream until they pulled out his audio as well. They plugged him in to some computer, rifling through his memories and files mercilessly. Pulling up every deep secret and private memory from his mind.

Then they left, they didn’t even bother to close his chest, the warning to close his chest panel flashing in his mind for what felt like forever. Left in the silence of his cell, nothing except the scattering of rodents, and the gentle breathing of the guard outside. He stewed in his thoughts, nothing left for him to do, terrified of what they did to him, what they're planning to do. They seemed more likely to break something on accident, leaving him permanently disabled. But nothing seemed unrepairable, at least from his limited self-diagnosis.

The door slammed open, causing Zane to flinch. Hearing footsteps draw closer, Zane shuffled against his restraints as he felt the breath of the person in front of him. A hand was in his chest again flicking his kill switch, finally giving him the relief of slipping into unconsciousness. As the hands continued to rifle through his wiring.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super short, but I'm also posting the next chapter in the morning.
> 
> plz enjoy :)

Sneaking back onto the island in pitch black was harder than they thought it would be. If they approached the beach they were likely to be spotted, but if they approached by the cliffs they’d be battered to bits. Their only hope of getting on the island unharmed and unnoticed would be through the forest.

They landed with no one spotting them, but they couldn’t get the feeling of being watched off their shoulders as they fell into the shadows, looking for track or clues of their lost brother.

Cole had taken the lead, once he saw torn white fabric caught in a thorn patch. Tracking down the signs of a chase, they reached the waters edge again, maybe half a mile from where they landed, were the obvious signs of a struggle. With the flora flattened and bent where it looked like a body was tackled and pressed down.

The brothers looked at each other in worry, glancing back to the bright building they know knew their brother now was.


	6. Chapter 6

Reboot initializing…..

Rebooting Zane-1009….. Continue (y/n)

. . . . .  
y  
. . . . .

Initializing program [basic motor controls]

. . .

system successful

. . . . . 

Initializing program [visual processing]

. . .

system successful

. . . . . 

Initialing program [audio processing]

. . .

system successful

. . . . .

Initializing program [humor program]

. . .

system failure

. . . . .

Initilizing program [sensory input]

. . .

system successful

. . . . .

Initilizing program [AI]

. . .

system failure

. . . . .

Initializing program [memory cache]

. . .

system failure

. . . . .

Initializing program [emotional reasoning]

. . .

system failure

. . . . .

Initializing program [logical reasoning]

. . .

system failure

. . . . .

system functions. . . . . . 20%

. . . 

Restart Reboot For Zane-1009 Again? . . . (y/n)

. . . 

n


End file.
